Mori's Fashion Senses
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Mori has many hidden secrets about him, but one shocks the Host Club more than others.


**Title: **Mori's Fashion Senses

**Rating: **PG-3

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

Here's the fic I was talking about in the Christmas one. What else can I say? The fic wasn't PG-13 until I added a certain part, and then I thought I'd up it just to be safe.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ouran Academy was bustling with activity. Everyone was excited for the spring dance, and the host club was especially getting ready for it. Haruhi was just doing what she could, she wasn't really that excited for it.

"Ne ne Haru-chan~ Have you ever been to a dance?" Hunny asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"Of course she had! After she became on official host she's come to all host activities," Hikaru interrupted.

"Well, actually, I've never been to a dance as a girl. Those were all as a guy," Haruhi admitted. The twins and Hunny all blinked at her, unable to comprehend the thought. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. Before anyone knew it, Tamaki was standing there and the twins hit the floor. Luckily, Hunny was saved by Mori before he got hurt.

"What is this?! My Haruhi has never attended a dance in all her feminine glory?!" Tamaki gasped, "This is unacceptable!!! My daughter must blossom into the world of womanhood!!!"

"And how, pray tell, are you going to accomplish this without anyone finding out I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple, it'll just be us! It'll be so much fun!!! Everyone, get ready to go shopping! And this time, it's at _our _mall."

_Oh God..._ Haruhi twitched as she was molested by Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny. Mori was there, but he wasn't actually doing anything, and Kyouya was off being Kyouya.

On the weekend, the all piled into 2 limos and went up to a huge mall a few cities away. Luckily, Kyouya had arranged for her to be with himself, Mori, and Hunny. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all got together in the other. Haruhi didn't even want to think about what wen ton in the other limo. She also didn't want to think about what would be added to her debt because of this trip. Once they arrived, she did feel good about coming. Even though it was a mall of rich kids, the scenery was great. Unfortunately she couldn't take much in, as she was dragged into one of the biggest dress shops in Japan. Dress after dress she tried on, but none seemed to look any good. She didn't particularly like herself in dresses, however she could find some she could tolerate once in a while. She noticed that the more dresses she tried on, the less dress was on her body. Finally, she'd had enough, "I don't think we're going to find anything here...maybe we should just scrap the whole idea."

"Haruhi." Haruhi looked over to see Mori standing over her, holding out a dress to her. She blinked at him. "This is your colour." She didn't know what freaked her out more, the fact that Mori picked a dress or the fact that he was talking more than he usually does in a week. She wasn't the only one stunned either. She just silently took the dress and lifelessly walked into the dressing room. When she came out, everyone was stunned.

"Ahhh good job Takashi!!!" Hunny patted Mori's head, "Haru-chan! You're so pretty!!"

"W..Wow Mori-senpai, how did you know?" Hikaru asked, Karoru clinging to him still a bit frightened.

He shrugged as if it was nothing and went back to Haruhi, who thanked him for picking out a suitable dress.

"Ahhh you know tono~ Haruhi may just blossom~" Hikaru snickered.

"Ah yes, perhaps in Mori-senpai's direction~?" Kaoru tagged on.

"E-Eh?! What are you talking about?!" Tamaki asked them, suddenly afraid.

"Well, when a girl reaches woman hood, she has..._urges_~," Hikaru smirked.

"Oh what would we do if Haruhi gave herself away to Mori-senpai?" Kaoru sighed dramatically.

"I will not stand for this! Kyouya! Give me your phone!!!" he scowled. Daddy wasn't letting anyone get near his little girl.

The next day, Haruhi was minding her own business when Tamaki came up to her and held something out. "Erm...senpai...you don't have history this semester, what are you doing with a chastity belt?"

"Put it on."

Haruhi almost laughed, "W..What?"

Tamaki's face was dead serious, "Put it on. I was wrong, you're too young to blossom!!!"

"S..Senpai..did you fall and break your brain? I'm not putting that on," she shook her head and went to leave, but he grabbed her. She didn't know if it was on purpose or an accident, but he grabbed her chest area. Before he could think, the belt was on him.

He fell onto the ground, withering in pain, "Ow....pain...little king needs to breath y'know..."

"Should have thought of that before you tried a sexist tactic on me," she crossed her arms.

"I'm gunna die..." he cried into the ground, "Somebody help me..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You have a key right?" she asked. He was silent. "You...don't have a key?" Still silence. "You really are in idiot, senpai. And you expected me to put that on?" she walked away.

"Wait wait come baaaaack, little king is suffocating!!!!!" he whined, "Kyouyaaaaaaaa....."

"Don't look at me, I didn't think you could still get those," he wrote in his book.

"But but but then little king can't have fun with your little prince~.....KYOUYA!! Come back!!! I'm sorry I talked about it in public!!! Now help me or all my mini mes are going to shrivel up and die!!!!"

**~THE END~**


End file.
